Gemini Epitaph
by JesseJamez
Summary: A boy of unknow origins finds his natural, er... 'un'-natural roots.
1. Default Chapter

Gemini Epitaph  
  
Up-to-speed-intro  
  
Here are the basics. My fanfic is basically based on DragonBall, Pokémon, and Final Fantasy, possibly some others that I have yet to think of. Here's some stats for you:  
  
Name: Class: Age: Gender: Hair: Eye: Height: Weight: Body Type: Preferred Weapon: Basic Clothing: -Accessories -Chest -Abdomen -Shoes Basic Info:  
  
Jesse Zale Kojin Hero 16 Male Black, long & spiked up, like Vegeta's, but don't Imagine Vegeta's hair when you think of him cause that's kinda copyrighting. Hazel 6'1" 124 lbs. Slim yet Muscular Shiro Katana Reversed blue cap Grey sweater Baggy, big-pocket pants Casual, white sneakers  
Jesse was an orphan who never found out his past. He befriended Jenni, a girl his age, when they were about 7 years. Their favorite spot is a large cliff outside their home city Tokyo.  
  
Jenni Heart Wyvern Supporter 15 Female Long and raven black Blue 5'9" Approx. 100 lbs. (women never tell you how much they weight. And you are a retard if you ask.) Slim, curved. C32 for a better mental visual Gatling Gun Blade Blue Crystal necklace of unknown origin. Blue sailor shirt Blue dress (matching) Black High heels (but prefers barefoot)  
She befriended Jesse when they were young. They are inseparable (except when she's at her all-girl school.) She got her Gatling Gun Blade and a mysterious crystal from her grandfather on his deathbed. It seems the Government wanted to get their palms on it to for Quote "Minor purposes that pose no threat.". Unquote.  
  
As the story progresses, and other important characters are introduced I'll post an up-date along the way.  
  
This story is property of ME! I have copyrighted it and any copy's I find anywhere will have legal actions taken upon them. 


	2. Dream Sonnet

Dream Sonnet  
  
"I had that dream again," I told Jenni.  
"Which one?" She replied.  
It was a warm autumn day. Jenni and I, Jesse, were sitting on our favorite spot, a cliff that stretched a mile above the rest of the land. There was a tree that shaded us there. We would sit and talk about our day, letting time fly by, until it was near dark, and we hiked the ½ mile home. We told everything to each other, and I believe that's why we don't have any major feelings about each other, in THAT way. I think someone that close should stay a friend.  
"The one about the angel?" she asked.  
She stood up on her elbows from the lying position we were in, and yawned.  
"Yea. Except it was brighter this time, and. well. Never mind."  
"Well what?"  
"Er. except I was the angel this time."  
She gave me an odd look. "You? I can't understand your dreams at all. If I could, it would do us a lot more help."  
She was right. I cannot explain it, but every dream I've had either had a follow up dream or not, but it/they ALWAYS ended up predicting something.  
For example, I may dream of A cake, and the next day a man would give me something to eat, or if I dream of a crystal, Jenni might come to find me that day.  
However, it wasn't always a small thing. For example, when I was 10, I was invited to Jenni's birthday party, the first time I would meet her parents face-to-face. Jenni would tell us about each other, but she never mentioned that I was living on the streets, for fear what her father would say. He was a hard man to get close to, she'd say. Turns out her father had a genetic disease. We were introduced and he decided to go to bed around 1:00 PM that day, because he wasn't feeling well. Jenni thought nothing of it. "Don't worry, this happens from time to time. He'll be up in an hour or so." But he wasn't I had put my share of food and fun in for the day, and was feeling sleepy. I found a shaded spot of un-mowed grass near the side of the house, facing the setting sun. I had dozed off, and that dream I Had was very odd. I remember Jenni's father falling, calling out to me. And when he hit the ground. I awoke in a cold sweat. Jenni noticed I was wide-eyed and panting. I don't know why, I don't remember telling myself to act, but the next thing I knew I was racing down her parent's halls. I didn't know where I was, never actually being in her house, but I seemed to know where I was going. Jenni was calling after me. "Where are you going?!" and "You can't be in here!" but I ran, and as soon as I opened the door to where I was going, there he was, in his room, on the floor. Her father was having a major heart attack. When the medics arrived, he asked to talk to me. On the stretcher, he told me he knew what was happening, but couldn't move anywhere. He mentioned that he had passed out, about the same time I fell into my nap. He told me that he could feel me in his mind, and was comforted by the thought. After that, I was welcomed there whenever I wished. The paramedics said, if I had found him any later. He'd be gone. "It's getting late." Jenni said. "I should probably go." She rose, and I could see up her skirt so I squinted and looked away. No reason to invade privacy. She gave me the usual, casual, just-friendly kiss on the cheek and walked towards the bright light on the horizon, dubbed as Tokyo. I looked at the ground and felt tired. I climbed into the tree, on my usual branch, the most outstretched, yet strongest branch. That night, when I fell asleep, I had no dreams at first then later on, I had a dream I was trying to interpret while viewing it. In my dream I was falling, yet there was no ground to land on. I slept on.  
  
This story is property of ME! I have copyrighted it and any copy's I find anywhere will have legal actions taken upon them. 


	3. meadow requiem

Meadow's Requiem  
  
"Ow."  
I hit. HARD  
There I was, in the middle of the night, hanging off a root of my favorite tree.  
"Hmm. stupid dream." I exclaimed to no one.  
That night, I was having a dream, where I was falling. And before I could interpret it, I smacked against the hard part of a root, rolled off, and grabbed on to the end. How was I supposed to know the dream was so literal?!  
I pulled myself onto the root and grabbed onto the rock face. As I did, my chest started to hurt, knocking the wind out of me.  
"Great. a busted rib, oww." I yelped.  
"Long way down from here. It'll hurt if I let go, but [I shifted my glance upwards] not exactly a beautiful hike back either."  
It was then I should have realized my day was going to suck.  
It was an hour later when I pulled myself out of that ditch. The sun was up, well, rising, and DAMN did my rib HURT! I almost passed out on the way up from the roots.  
When I could stand, I looked back into the ravine.  
"Damn hole, what, does it take its vitamins or something? Those roots go pretty far down. Maybe I should stop sleeping in that tree."  
I shook it off, and decided I should continue my training. I continued towards the meadow where I usually begin my usually harsh study of Jijutsuan, a martial arts practice that, through study of other forms, I have compiled myself and named.  
As I neared the meadow, I stopped to rub my rib, when I sensed something watching me.  
I stopped, and looked around, with alertness on my face. Nothing for a whole minute, then the birds started singing again (damn things annoying) and wind went through the trees. (Did it even stop?). I continued towards the meadow. I came to the rock face with a secret hole in it. I crossed through it, and it was like walking through a dimensional hole. I walked into a sunny warm and, surprisingly, green area. The meadow was my favorite place. The extensively large trees that surrounded the smaller trees were so high; they blocked most snow from entering and most heat from escaping. That's why it was nice year round, plus it was protected by rock all the way round. No one knew of this place except me. Not even Jenni.  
It wasn't small, but it couldn't get larger. It was perfect. I would say about the size of a church I had seen in the American books. I wasn't the perfect reader, but I did understand the basics. Dot your I's, cross your T's, mind your p's and q's. I was told that a lot, but I'm starting to wonder what that has to do with literature.  
Anyway, I chose a tree, a dead one of course, because my morals won't let me take the soul of anything living. My goal today was basic calicial strengthening. Basically. I beat the crap out of a dead tree, cutting up my hands, legs, arms, and feet to create a rough texture on them. Then I'd rest a day to let them heal into calices. I'd do that twice a week in a row to toughen them.  
As I was doing so, I got to thinking about Jenni's crystal. What was it about? She had told me she got it from her grandfather on his deathbed. She knew it was important for something because the government tried to get a hold of it that same day. Her grandfather gave it to her to hide it, and to cherish. He would travel a lot, never being expected at any time. He was on her father's side of the family, but they couldn't be less alike. She said he was the merriest person on earth. Every visit he made was loved, except maybe by her father, whom somewhat resented his un-seriousness. He had told her that crystal was very important, and she would one day need it, so his dying wish was for her to hold on to it wherever she went.  
Before I knew it, my hands were hurting more than my ribs, so I stopped for a break. I moved to a soft patch of grass, and went into a meditative position.  
WOOSH! Snap, Snap! A shuriken had landed near me. Before I could think, barely react, I jumped just out of range of the explosion. The shuriken had a tiny bomb on it! Before I knew it, the meadow was ablaze. The dry grass fueled the flames, closer and closer they got. I ran full speed to the opening in the rock face. I jumped through it and turned my body against the side of the wall just as a blast of fire whooshed through the opening.  
It was over in a second. I returned to the charred meadow. Ashes everywhere. I was surprised I could move so fast, and in such pain, which was rubbing off as the day went on.  
"What the hell happened?!" I remembered where the shuriken came from, and looked into the trees. Nothing was there to meet my gaze.  
"Shit. What the hell was that about? What a waste of souls. I hope most of the animals escaped in time, but then again, even most animals didn't know of this place. I came upon it on accident. I was just exploring a few years ago when I tripped on a small hole near the front. I would have totally overlooked it if I hadn't had my face planted in its front door What a day it was so far. 


	4. Villain profile Not a chapter

Villain profiles  
  
AHH! I forgot to add profiles of the villains you would see along the way. Well here some of them are now, but not all. It isn't worth making any spoilers.  
  
Statistics are the same: Name: Class: Age: Gender: Hair: Eye: Height: Weight: Body Type: Preferred Weapon: Basic Clothing: -Accessories -Chest -Abdomen -Shoes Basic Info:  
  
Don Vigor Gambino Gangster Black, short, bowl cut. Brown 5'4 270 lbs. Fat. Nouf' said Tommy Gun Beige short hat Grey and black vertical striped button up long sleeve. Black dress pants Black dress shoes  
The don of the Italian-Japanese Mafia, His right hand man, Giovanni Tellio is his most trusted, (though he shouldn't be) right hand man. He dreams of taking over the world with his 'grand plan'.  
  
Giovanni Tellio Assassin assistant None (bald) Brown (patch over left eye) 6'9" 154 lbs. Slim, tall, not visibly muscular, but is. Brass knuckles Eye patch Brown long sleeve shirt Black dress pants Black dress shoes  
The traitorous and treacherous assistant to the Don, his strength surpasses many bodybuilders. His plan is to over throw the Don, his uncle, just as his 'grand plan' comes near completion.  
  
Tetsujin Doragon Martial artist Grey, in a ponytail Blue 5'9 148 lbs. Muscular but not SUPER-BODY-BUILDER muscular Shurikens, but does not use explosive ones. Katana Black ponytail White Robe . No comment Wooden sandals and no socks Tetsujin, Japanese for "Iron man" or "Man of Iron", his name states it all. He studies many forms of martial arts. He has a high tolerance for pain, but is not strong. He relies on his speed and specialized attacks for power.  
  
That's all I got for now. More characters, more profiles. 


End file.
